


Beau’s Bow

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau’s bo’s bow, Other, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: The others notice Beau’s new bow. Fjord and Caduceus are forbidden from commenting.





	Beau’s Bow

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Just a silly little snippet I slammed out to kill time.   
> Mollymauk: I’m still kicking myself for not making this joke while I was alive. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Beau’s gonna beat everyone up 
> 
> Disclaimers: I am entirely innocent and own nothing Critial Role wise

They were actually on the road again before anyone remarked on Beau’s new addition to her staff. The monk had pulled it out to run through a quick routine when Jester noticed. 

 

“Ooooh, Beau, where did you get that pretty ribbon!” The tiefling hurried over, forcing Beau to either stop or risk hitting her with a slowed strike. She shot a warning glare at Fjord and Caduceus. 

 

“I picked it up in Nicodranas,” she said simply, holding out her staff for Jester to look. Jester rubbed the silky bow through her fingers, squeaking happily. 

 

“It’s really pretty! The blue suits you really well, you should let us put it in your hair! Right, Nott?” She turned a broad grin on the goblin, who gave Beau a slightly wary once over before nodding. 

 

“That would be good, yeah. We could do you some braids?” Playing with Beau’s hair would be nothing new, but something in the glower made Nott unsure. There might be a dark story attached to the bow. 

 

There was a dark story attached to basically everything else. 

 

Beau frowned at the bow on her staff for a moment, then shrugged. 

 

“We can do that if you like,” she agreed, reaching up to give it a testing stroke, “but nothing too fancy. I don’t want my hair all over the place if we have to kick some bandit ass.” 

 

“You could just leave it on your staff?” Caduceus suggested innocently. Beau shot him another scowl. 

 

“And why would I do that, Cad?” Every word ground out a barely concealed warning, hopefully layered enough that even the firbolg would get it. It was definitely impossible for anyone else to miss. 

 

Jester looked between them curiously, cocking her head to one side. 

 

“It does look pretty on the staff?” She hedged, automatically looking for a peaceful resolution. Beau huffed and nodded, giving the ribbon another flick. 

 

“It does, doesn’t it?” 

 

“It’d also be pretty in your hair,” Nott added, squinting at Fjord and Caduceus. The half orc opened his mouth to comment, and the staff jerked just a little in his direction. He shut up. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: The End! I may have a plan for Thursdays coming up we’ll see how it goes.


End file.
